


Without Fail

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's P/C Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Picard does what he can for Dr. Crusher...but is he holding back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

When Captain Picard received a report from Sickbay, he always read it immediately. That way, he knew to expect her.

Without fail, she would appear at his door, and he would absorb her tears.

Without fail, he held her in silence.

It never occurred to him to wonder why someone whose profession was manipulating life and death would continue to be so affected by every misfortune. He attributed it to her perfectionist nature.

Without fail, he withheld the words he so desperately wanted to say: _Does someone have to die in order for you to end up in my arms?_


End file.
